


Strawberry Blonde

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, No beta I just die, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Star Gazing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tetsurou and Kei look at the stars with the memories of their love
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 16





	Strawberry Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are just to cute together
> 
> P.S. I might mess up on Tsukishima's personality a bit so sorry if that bugs you. I'll do better in my next story!

✿ Look at you strawberry blonde ✿

Tetsurou and Kei were in their backyard of their newly bought house. It was not big at all but it was just righ for the two of them alone. The men where lying on a blanket next to eachother, looking up at the stars. It was truly beautiful. Ever since Tetsurou met Kei it was like his world had turned bright. It took a lot of hard work for both from of them to be here but it was worth it.

Tetsurou turned his head to the side to look at his lover. Kei's bright honey gold eyes, soft blonde hair, pale skin and pink lips. Kei was beautiful. Tetsurou still couldn't believe it and if this was a dream he doesn't want to wake up. Kei turned his head to look at Tetsurou and gave him a small gentle smile. A smile that is only meant for Kuroo Tetsurou alone.

“Something wrong Tetsu-Kun?” Kei asked.

“I'm just so happy my firefly.” Tetsurou said with a gentle smile.

Kei blushed at the use of the pet name and turned his head away muttering a small ‘idiot’. Tetsurou could help but chuckle and slowly took Kei's hand and brought it to his lips. Kei looked at Tetsurou again and this time he had a small blush on his face. Kei really was in love with this man. 

“I'm happy too.” Kei simple said as he squeezed Tetsurou's hand. Everything was worth it for this moment.

Tetsurou's smile grew as he felt Kei squeeze his hand. When Tetsurou first met him, Kei was nothing but a teenage boy with an attitude problem. Youth, what can you do. Tetsurou would of never thought he would be here now. Both of them looked back at the starts. 

“Firefly, if I had nothing to my name expect the clothes on my back, would you still love me?” Tetsurou asked still looking up at the stars.

“Yes.” Kei said with no hesitation.

“Tetsu, if I was sick and dieing, would you still love me?” Kei asked this time.

“Yes.” Tetsurou said with no hesitation.

“Kei-Chan remember the time we had our first fight, I was so scared you were gonna leave me.” Tetsurou said trying to keep back the tears. The first time he had raised his voice at Kei.

“I remember and I'm glad we fought that day. I got see your struggles and it helped me comfort you better.” Kei said with a fond smile.

“I'm sorry for yelling at you.” Tetsurou apologized.

“Tetsu that happened years ago!” Kei said a little shocked that Tetsurou was apologising for something that was years ago.

Both men still holding eachother's hand and look up at the stars. Memories from the past came flooding back. Good, bad and so much more.

“Remember when we had our first kiss, I had just finished my third year and you came to visit. We were in my room and it was a night like this.” Kei said.

“A very beautiful night indeed.” Tetsurou chuckled as he remembered the look on the blonde face when he showed up at his front door.

“You know what my favourite memory is of us?” Tetsurou asked as he looked at Kei with a loving smile and eyes filled with joy.

“What?” Kei asked as he turned to look at Tetsurou.

“The day we got eloped under that cherry blossom tree!” Tetsurou said voice filled with joy.

“We were only in our early twenties. Now look at us! Six years later.” Tetsurou continued.

“That was a beautiful night and you know what! I'll do it all over again.” Kei said softly with tears of joy running down his face.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend the song Strawberry Blonde by mitski •́ ‿ ,•̀ 
> 
> Look! I'm a sucker for these kinds of stories.


End file.
